


Коллаб

by WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Кид на троне [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Digital Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Небольшой бонус коллаб от художников♡
Series: Кид на троне [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217036
Kudos: 7





	Коллаб

**Author's Note:**

> Соцсети авторов.  
>   
> Первый столбец:  
> [Оригинал](https://vk.com/photo-150193624_457250607)  
>   
> Второй столбец:  
> [Vk: @uuneviee](https://vk.com/uuneviee)  
> [Vk: @jackblue42](https://vk.com/jackblue42) [Twitter: @jackblue42](https://twitter.com/jackblue42)  
>   
> Третий столбец:  
> [Vk: @patema_burundukova](https://vk.com/patema_burundukova) [Twitter: @patemaburunduk](https://twitter.com/patemaburunduk)  
> [Vk: @hochuspathelp](https://vk.com/hochuspathelp) [Twitter: @tomiko_78](https://twitter.com/tomiko_78)  
>   
> Четвертый столбец  
> [Instagram: @misakityart](https://instagram.com/misakityart)  
> [Vk: @cecil1107](https://vk.com/cecil1107) [Twitter:@cecil1107art](https://twitter.com/cecil1107art)  
>   
> Пятый столбец:  
> [Vk: @monkey_siu](https://vk.com/monkey_siu) [Twitter: @MonkeyTheSiu](https://twitter.com/MonkeyTheSiu)  
> [Vk: @club172247841](https://vk.com/club172247841)  
>   
> Шестой столбец:  
> [Vk: @art.nastart](https://vk.com/art.nastart)  
> [Vk: @ficchebupelka](https://vk.com/ficchebupelka)


End file.
